Forever shinigami
by Flawed-Design8
Summary: A few drabbles of KidxLiz. Will be updating if there are good reviews. First fanfic! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic #1

He was powerful. He was strong. He had control. He had charm. He had her caught in the trap of love.

She was fierce. She had attitude. She had charisma. She was imperfect. But that made her so much better.

He had problems. OCD was the main one. He was emotionless, monotone. The love she felt for him was unreturned.

She had issues. Too obsessed with looks. Her stupid phobias often got in the way. She could be a pain. But she stayed by his side.

Every night she would cry herself to sleep.

Every night he thought about her.

She could never be with him.

He could never be with her.

**Liz's POV**

_Never again._ she told herself countless times. _I will never cry over that fool again._  
>But every night, she found herself holding back tears, tears of loneliness and desperation. He was so close yet so far away. She wanted to reach out and hold him tightly, never letting go. But she couldn't. The fear of rejection was just too big. She turned around at the sound of footsteps. Speak of the devil...<br>"Hey Kid." she said, pushing away her feelings.  
>"Hello Liz, Patty." he said, no emotion in his voice.<br>They all got out of the building to leave for school. _Another day. _she thought angrily. _Another day I have to hide and lie about what I feel_.  
>They walked up the long staircase in silence, the only sound being their feet pounding on the gray cement steps. The big wooden doors of DWMA appeared in front of their faces. They stood in their symmetrical formation and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore.<br>"Kid," she said through clenched teeth, "can I talk to you for a minute?... Alone."  
>His golden eyes stared at her, emotionless and cold.<br>"Sure, but let's make it quick." he answered. "You can go on Patty."  
>"Okaay Kiid!" she shouted, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.<br>They walked over to the balcony. This was it. No more lying, no more hiding.  
>"So what is it?" asked Kid, staring off at the city streets below them.<br>"I..." she stuttered, then shut her mouth. No, she would not be scared. She would tell him here and now.  
>"Kid," she took a deep breath, trying again. "I think I love you."<br>His head snapped around to look at her and for once, some emotion appeared on his face. His calm, cool exterior vanished as pure shock flashed across his face.  
>"W-What?" he stuttered.<br>She leaned closer to him. Since when had he been tall enough for her to look into his eyes without bending down?  
>"I think I love you." she repeated, no longer afraid.<br>He just stood there, silently mouthing incomprehensible words.  
>She sighed and turned away, to walk back to school. Rejection weighed heavily on her slumped shoulders but she kept her head up high. She was not going to cry. No. No more. But tears welled up in her eyes and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out.<br>Then, a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her around. Kid's lips were suddenly on hers and she melted. He kissed her silently and passionately, his arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. She groaned, deepening the kiss as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled his face even closer and they finally broke away, gasping for air.  
>"I think I love you too." Kid answered.<br>Liz had never felt happier.

They were black and white. Yin and Yang. They fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces. Soul mates. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic #2  
>Symmetry. That one word made up his whole life. She never had a shot at getting him. Symmetry was something she didn't possess. It also didn't help that Kid never went anywhere with just her. It was always the three of them, close friends, almost family. But she wanted more. She wanted him.<p>

**Liz POV**  
>I sighed. I had never seen Kid have such a major freak out. I mean, I usually got him back on track pretty quickly. But it's been twenty minutes and Kid's still on his knees, whacking his fist on the ground in frustration.<br>"The bottle said _The best dye you can get_ and the stripes are still there!" he sobbed pitifully.  
>"Aw, c'mon Kid, it's not so bad. I mean, you've put up with them until now." I said, patting his back. My patience was running low.<br>He looked up at me, golden eyes watery.  
>"But... I'm a failure, a disgrace, I'll be disowned."<br>I clenched my fists.  
>"Kid, we both know that it's more than that." I hissed. "Tell me what's wrong."<br>He frowned and started shaking his head. Seeing my expression, he thought better of it and sighed.  
>"It's just,... I..." he stuttered. "I think I may... have a... a slight crush on someone."<br>My heart sank so low, it burst through the tiled floor and all the way to the center of the earth where it burst into flames.  
>"What?" I shrieked.<br>"Shhhh!" Kid said, shoving his hand on my mouth. "Don't tell anyone."  
>"Mmph!" I said.<br>He leaned close enough for me to smell the cologne he wore. I inhaled deeply, relishing the sweet and subtle scent. He removed his hand gently and whispered "I have to be symmetrical, or she won't like me back."  
>I leaned away, heartbroken, trying to get around the fact that Kid liked someone else.<br>"How do you know for sure?" I breathed, the lump in my throat blocking out sound.  
>He shrugged. "She is used to having symmetry around her all the time. Obviously, I have to be symmetrical if she is to like me back. Don't you agree that these," he held up his bangs, scowling," are disgustingly asymmetrical?"<br>I sighed. Why did he even care about my opinion? I wanted to get out of here so bad.  
>"I dunno, they don't really bother me." I shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.<br>To tell you the truth, I thought they looked great on him.  
>His eyes widened. "Really Liz?" he frowned. "Hmm..."<br>I smiled shakily. "Well, don't stress Kid. I'm sure she'll appreciate you for who you are. And if she doesn't, then she's not worth it."  
>I went to get up off the cold tiles when he grabbed my wrist.<br>"Wait."  
>I turned, crouching on the ground.<br>"Yes?" I asked, my voice cracking.  
>Kid sighed. The he looked straight at me, golden eyes fierce. He pulled on my arm and I stumbled, falling against his chest. He let go of my wrist and wrapped his arms around me, cradling me against him.<br>"Kid…" I gasped.  
>"The girl is you." he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.<br>My heat flew up back into my chest and I pulled back, dumbfounded.  
>"Really?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.<br>He smiled at me (HE SMILED AT ME!) and gently brushed his lips against my cheek.  
>I blushed a deep red, and mustered enough energy to whisper "You missed."<br>He gave me a puzzled look. "What?"  
>I leaned towards him and placed my lips on his soft and warm ones. He sucked in his breath and pulled me closer.<br>As we sat in the bathroom kissing, the symmetry was ruined.

But symmetrical or not, they were finally together, like they should have been a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic #3

They had just come back from another mission. Patty had run off to her room but Liz and Kid decided to go into the living room. Liz collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Kid sat down, carefully making sure he was in the middle of the couch. His back was rigid and his shoulders tensed. Liz swallowed a laugh.  
>"You should really take a break sometime." she told him.<br>Kid turned slightly to look at her.  
>"I'm fine, Liz, I am taking a break."<br>She let out a laugh.  
>"No you're not, just look at your tensed shoulders!" she shook her head.<br>Kid turned back towards the front. "I'm fine."  
>Liz smirked, an idea forming in her head. She sat up, sliding over closer to Kid.<br>"Oh really?" she asked. "Well then, if you're so tough, tell me that this doesn't feel good."  
>She was right beside him by now. She slipped her hands on his shoulders and felt him tense up even more. Then, she started working his muscles. Kid gasped and then relaxed. He let out a groan of pleasure, letting her massage his back and shoulders. She had to press really hard, weeks of stress and worry accumulated in his muscles.<br>"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't ask me to do this earlier." she laughed.  
>"Mmm... Me too." sighed Kid. "This feels amazing!"<br>She smiled as she felt for the knots in his upper back. When she finally couldn't find any more, she moved away from Kid, sitting so she was turned towards him. He smiled at her and she blushed.  
>"Thank you Liz." he told her. "That felt really good."<br>"Oh it's nothing." she said, her cheeks bright red.  
>Kid sighed and grabbed her arm. He pulled her down on the couch beside him. Their shoulders were brushing and Liz's breath caught in her throat.<br>"Let's watch a little TV." he said, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and settling down again beside her.  
>The news channel popped up and a young man with spiky blue hair and a huge smile was holding the microphone.<br>"Black*star?" Kid and Liz both did a double take.  
>"KYAHAHAHAHA!" Black*star shouted. "Everybody, BEWARE! The great assassin Black*star stands before you! Rejoice at the sight of my awesomeness! YAHOO!"<br>Liz face-palmed and Kid stared at the screen, a stunned look on his face.  
>"Um, sir, I need my microphone back..." said a small voice.<br>The news reporter was standing on the side of the camera, his face red and sweaty.  
>"One sec, I'm almost done." Black*star shrugged and pointed at the camera dramatically. "Just you wait!" he flashed an exaggerated smile "The great Black*star will..."<br>He was cut off as the news station cancelled their live feed and "Technical difficulties, please stand by." flashed brightly on the screen.  
>Wordlessly, Liz took the remote from Kid and hit the off switch. She put her head in her hands and muttered something about Black*star being an idiot.<br>She turned towards Kid, who wore a disgusted and shocked expression. She felt a laugh bubbling up inside her and couldn't hold it in. It burst out of her, a laugh that echoed through the living room. Kid looked at her like she was crazy and she laughed even harder. A hint of a smile played on his lips and he shook his head.  
>"There is nothing funny about this." he said. But even he could tell that he was lying.<br>"Sure there isn't." Liz laughed. "Black*star being an idiot in front of thousands of people..."  
>Kid half-smiled." I guess it was pretty entertaining."<br>Liz couldn't get a hold of herself. She laughed even harder when Kid admitted it was funny in his weird, formal kind of way.  
>By now, Kid was full-out smiling and he even let out a chuckle. Liz finally calmed down a little and leaned back into the couch, still giggling.<br>Kid suddenly became serious. "Liz, this is going to sound cheesy, but please listen to me."  
>She immediately sobered up and stared up at him.<br>He took a deep breath. "Liz, you... You're so funny and laid back. You're a hardworking partner that has endless patience with my freak outs. You're just so...amazing."  
>Liz blushed deeply. She bit her lip nervously. "Wow, that was deep Kid."<br>He smirked. "I always thought I was pretty poetic myself."  
>His smile faded and he stared into Liz's blue eyes. She relished the look of appreciation he gave her and smiled slightly.<br>"You're a great meister Kid." she said happily. "Don't give me all the credit."  
>He leaned towards her and took her face in between his palms. Liz gasped at the contact and her heart rate sped up.<br>"What I'm trying to say," he said softly, "is that I fell in love with you Liz. You're better than any girl in this whole world. Symmetrical or not."  
>She just sat there, stunned. Was she dreaming? Had Kid just admitted that he... loved her?<br>She felt tears of joy well up in her eyes and leaned forwards until she was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her frail yet strong back and she hugged his waist.  
>"I love you too." she whispered in his ear. And she did. For a long, long time.<br>Kid smiled and held her tighter. Perfection wasn't everything after all.


End file.
